I Will Find a Way
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Scotty tries to prove to Lilly that he loves her but sadly she is in love with Nick. How will he prove to her? Mostly Scotty's POV but maybe others, too. T to be safe in later chapters. **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7** T for some suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry Scotty's quote isn't verbatim. I just watched the episode on Sunday night and I don't 100% remember what he said exactly…**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

**Three months ago**

"_Someday you may need my back…"_

_

* * *

_

**Present**

I shook my head and snapped back to reality. I watched Lilly walk by and I sighed. I loved her. _I_ _loved her_. I had no way of showing it. The reason is that she was falling in love with Nick Vera. I will find a way… I find a way to show her how much I loved her! No matter how long it took and no matter how she reacts. I sighed again and got back to my paper work. I was tired and it had been a long day. The paperwork was overwhelming me. Boss walked up to my desk and looked at me. "Scotty you look terrible," he looked at me. "How'd you like to go home?"

"I guess…," I replied robotically. He looked at me sadly and walked off.

_I will find a way… I will, Lilly…_

_

* * *

**A/N: So... how can he prove his love to her? :P**_


	2. Why do I have to be sick?

**A/N: Ooh… did anyone see the newest episode? I don't want to spoil it though… (it has something to do with weddings and flowers).**

******EDIT: This is dedicated to one of my teachers, Mr. Young. **  


* * *

Chapter 1

**Third person's POV**

**June 5, 1995**

_(Swayin' to the Music by Johnny Rivers can be heard in the background)_

A twenty-year old woman is dancing with her boyfriend. The two are have a nice time dancing and singing along with the music. "I love dancing with you…," she said.

"Me too…" The music stopped and they couldn't hear any background noise. The two heard a thumping noise in the background. They figured it was just their cat catching mice under the house. They were wrong… the sounds got louder… They were scared. They were scared stiff. They couldn't move, they couldn't say anything, they couldn't scream and they only felt their knees knocking. They saw a shadow in the corner of their eyes and bang…

Both were dead. They had bled to death because of the number of shots they sustained.

Moreover, they never saw a thing…

* * *

**Scotty's POV**

**Present**

I was resting at my desk, drinking coffee, and eating a sandwich my mom had made for me. I was exhausted and didn't feel very good. Boss and Mom told me to stay home but I refused. It was quiet. Lilly, Nick, Kat, Will and John were off doing their own things. I finished the sandwich but I was still hungry. I groaned because I only had two dollars left.

Just when I was about to get up, a young lady walked up to my desk. "Yes?" I smiled.

She quietly and shakily handed me a photo. "T-that's my sister… she was murdered fifteen years ago… h-her name is Julie Gould…"

I quickly wrote down 'Julie Gould' and '1995' down on a piece of paper. "I'll look into it. In the mean time, we need your phone number, so we can contact you anytime we need to."

"Thank you… I have some more of her things if you want to see them…"

"That would be nice… umm… what's your name? I'm sorry. I'm Scotty Valens," I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Teri Gould…," she quickly wrote down her number on the piece of paper. I looked at it and smiled again.

"All right, I'll keep in touch." She smiled brightly and walked off. I walked down the basement where the cold case boxes were kept. I looked around… but couldn't find the box. "Is anyone down here?" Maybe there was a spot I didn't look… "Come on… it's got to be somewhere…," I even climbed up a ladder and looked. "Still can't find it…"

"Find what?" John aka Boss asked. I climbed down the ladder and showed him the piece of paper.

"Oh God… I remember this case… a boyfriend and girlfriend were murdered… they were dancing to music in the candlelight… the detectives said they probably never saw anything…"

"O-oh God…," I felt sick. "_I'd never want to be murdered that way…_"

"Are you OK, Scotty?" He looked at me. "You don't look so good again."

"I-I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Hey kid… why not go on home…? I'll take care of this…"

"You really mean it, John?" I blinked.

"Yes, I mean it. Please go home. You look like a ghost."

"Thank you…"

* * *

I rarely called Boss 'John'. I only call him that when he's nice to me. Like today, for example, after puking twice today (once at work), he really told me to go home. He didn't even want me to clean it up… He was concerned, I could tell. Even the others showed their concern by hugging me. Boss took me home. He also said that my face was paler than usual (my face is pale as it is).

I lied down in bed watching TV. It felt a lot better than sitting at a desk with an uncomfortable chair. I sighed and flipped through the channels. There wasn't much on except soap operas, news, sports, paid programming, kids' shows, court shows and a few movies. I didn't feel good, physically and mentally.

Mentally I felt bad because I wish Lilly was here, but she is off somewhere else with Nick, doing Lord knows what (hopefully not what comes to mind) and physically because of the obvious.

"Ugh…" I had to fall asleep I had no choice to.

However, I slept longer than I thought I would…

* * *

**A/N: Please review. It's not hard!**


	3. The monster

**A/N: Holy crap… d-did anyone see that one episode _CC_? Crazy, Nick turned in his badge and now he's in therapy. Crazy, I must admit!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I sighed and stared at the TV. I was intently watching the news for anything exciting. No, nothing exciting on, just some random bullshit about the Iraqi War, it was starting to piss me off – I hated every aspect of it. "I hate the war," I mumbled and flipped the TV off. "I'm bored, I think I might take a walk," I grinned. I still had on my work clothes. It didn't matter to me though, because I wasn't going for a jog. I was too sick to run.

I eventually decided to go visit Nick in the therapy building…

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" A beautiful woman, at the front desk, asked.

"H-hang on… let me catch my breath…," I sighed sharply. I was exhausted from walking so much. She smiled brightly as she waited for me to catch my breath. "All right," I finally said. "I'm here to see Nick Vera, is he here right now?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, he isn't here right now. I think he went to local bar to drink and solve his problems… that's what he said anyway," she shrugged. "He might still be there, I don't know."

"All right, thank you very much!" I smiled.

"You're welcome, hon," she replied and I smiled as I walked off, back outside. I knew exactly where Nick was. He was at the bar that he goes to all the time. I sighed and walked a few blocks, breathing in the misty air. I liked Philadelphia, to a lesser extent. It was a beautiful town; I enjoyed it and loved walking outside. I looked around at all of the buildings. I had never really noticed how many of them there were.

"Huh, odd," I mumbled to myself. I looked down, level towards the ground – only to see someone running away from something – I had no idea why.

"Somebody help!" The person running yelled out. I stepped in front of the person and held out my badge.

"Philly PD," I called. The person stopped running and looked at me. His face was pale and he was sweating profusely. There was fear in his lifeless green eyes. His hair was tangled from running so much. His clothes were soaked from sweating, too. I could see the fear in his eyes and pulsating through his body. "What happened?" I instinctively asked; maybe it was too late to ask? He began to bleed from somewhere on his stomach and through his shirt. Before I could say anything else, the person whom chasing this young man almost attacked me; I flipped around quickly, avoiding the knife, he had in his hands. I instinctive withdrew my gun. "Drop your weapon," I called. A crowd of people heard this and began to scatter. The ferine man seized the opportunity to attack a random person in the crowd.

However, the random wasn't so random. It was my boss. "Drop your weapon," he aimed his gun at the beast. Kat was crouched behind him, much to my surprise. She looked scared and pale like the young man that was running. I felt a sweat drop hit my cheek. I was nervous. We normally don't handle people quite like this. John and the man stared at each other. "Drop your weapon or I'll shoot you," he roared. "This is the last time I'll ask." The beast of a man dropped the knife and crouched down onto the ground. He curled up into a ball and whimpered while rocking back and forth. I thought it was strange.

"_Weird…,_" I thought. Kat stood up and walked a few inches away from John. He was able to get some handcuffs onto him and lead him off to the station.

"I'll see you later, Scotty," Boss smiled at me. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too, I'll see you later," I smiled back. I looked over at Kat. "Did that man scare you? He slightly scared me, too. I'm not used to dealing with people like him. That's why I prefer cold cases myself."

She nodded. "Yeah, he did scare me and I'm not used to them either," she nodded. "So, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I was going to visit Nick, a receptionist said he might be at the bar he normally visits," I replied. "Would you like to come with me and get a drink?" I smiled. I just wanted to be nice to her; she deserved it for being frightened like that. She smiled and nodded happily.

"I'd love that, thank you so much!" She hugged me tightly. I felt strangely warm inside. I smiled and hugged her tightly back.

"_She's hot; you should just nab her_," the devil in me (my genitals, obviously) cried out to me (in my mind).

"_No, you can't do her, she'll never forgive you, and besides – you want Lilly, not Kat,_" the angel (my brain) cried out to me.

"_Lilly isn't even attracted to you, besides, how are you supposed to get her if she doesn't even love you?_"

"_Stupid genitals, she truly cares about him. It might mean she loves him._"

I mentally groaned. I cared about everyone but I didn't want to do her. Yes, she was attractive, but I'd rather do Lilly. I loved Lilly with my heart and I'd just pour out all of my love on her, if I could anyway.

"_Come on, do her! Do that hot woman! Come on!_"

"_No, Kat is Will's woman, not Scotty's… why don't you ever listen to me, devil?_"

I ignored my two consciences because we had arrived at the bar. Of course, Nick was there and so was Will (it wasn't surprising, because he goes there a lot too). I smiled and sat down next to them. "Hey Nick, hey Will," I smiled. They both looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Scotty and Kat," Will grinned brightly.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Nick smiled.

"Hey," Kat smiled back. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I'm great too," I replied. "It's nice seeing you guys here…" I sighed happily. "There's something I have to say, I feel fine but I think I'm sick… but it's starting to worry me, what if it's swine flu?" Both Nick and Will stopped drinking their beer and looked at me funny.

"You should go to the doctor, then," Nick urged. "Swine flu is a serious thing; some people have died from it."

'_Died…_' hit me like a train. What if I had swine flu? Would I be all right? Would I die? How would I show my love to Lilly?

I held my face in my hands. "Oh God… I don't want to die…"


End file.
